If This Was A Movie
by WhatTheSeddie
Summary: "If this was a movie, what would be our ending?" I whispered absent-mindedly./ Based on Taylor Swift's song 'If this was a movie' read and review to know the ending!


Hi Seddie Warriors! I know a lot of people are upset because of iSAFW, but c'mon don't lose hope! It isn't the end of the season! We still have more episodes coming and season 5! So cheer up!

Anyway, Here's a story for all of us. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I Don't own iCarly…YET. Oh and I don't own Taylor Swift and this song. But if I do own Taylor… HMM… LOL!

p.s. Sorry if it's OOC or something. I'm not that good in writing stories. On my behalf, Sorry.

Story:

Sam's POV

Here I am acting like a fool, still waiting for him to come back.I heard my own heart beating, excited because I thought he's here. See how stupid I am? It's been 6 months. 6 _fucking_ months since he left. Now I'm still reaching even if I know he's not there.

It's probably me and my hopeful side's fault why I'm like this.

I keep playing back a thousand memories thinking about everything, everything means all the happy times and everything we've been through.

Maybe I've been going back to all those chizzes lately when everything was perfect, I'm not miserable and so is he, I guess. Cause I'm causing him physical pain and sometimes emotional pain but he knows that I _do _love him. And also when I still had him, Freddie a.k.a the nub and the dork.

I know things change and these chizz happen to people but I remember it clearly how it was back then. I was locked up in his arms then our friends were laughing cause we're the perfect couple and nothing like that ever happened to them.

I'm getting hungry; I better go to the groovie smoothies.

When I went down to go to the groovie smoothies I remembered how he walks me home. How can I remove my thoughts about him?

Here goes my stupid thoughts again, I remembered how he said to me 'Nothings gonna change well not for me and you' Liar! Everything has changed ever since we broke up.

We aren't talking to each other anymore. Carly tried everything for us to talk again but nothing worked.

I was in the groovie smoothies already. T-Bo saw me.

"Hey little kid who does iCarly! What do you want?" he said cheerfully.

"Strawberry Blitz." I said.

"Here ya go" T-Bo handed me the smoothie and I went to sit in the corner.

It was about 8 pm. My thoughts drifted back to Freddie. Again. Stupid thoughts and stupid me for allowing me brain to think of him.

I want him to come back to me just like in the chick flicks Carly's watching. I want him to wait for me in the rain outside till I go out. I want him to come back if he could just say he's sorry. It's his fault for cause he gave up.

What do I expect; he's the weak one in our relationship. I know we could work it out somehow then we would stay happy but this ain't a movie cause if it is, he should be here right now.

If he's out there, if he's somewhere, if he's moving on I have been waiting for him ever since he left. I'm an impatient person I know that but my stupidity is in me for the last 6 months waiting for him.

I just want it back the way it was before and I wanna see him back at my front door waiting for me. Then we'd make up then make out.

I want him to come back like he would before he said it's not that easy and before the whole fight.

Before I went out of the shop I heard my phone beeped. Carly texted me

'_Hey where are you? Come to my apartment now!'_

I was on my way to her apartment and I was texting her back till someone bumped me.

I didn't see the person who bumped me cause I was getting my phone.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry." The person who bumped me said. That voice is familiar to me, it sounded like Freddie. Nah. I was thinking about him a lot of times today so i just might be paranoid.

I looked up to see the person who bumped me.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Sup dork?" it was him, it was Freddie.

"How are you?" he asked.

"As if we don't see each other in school and in Carly's apartment." I said. I don't like to answer his question, I'm avoiding it.

"Oh yeah." He answered.

Then the awkward silence started.

"So.." He started to make a conversation. I gave him a questioning look.

"Spit it out nub!" I said and he looked scared.

"I just noticed that you're not talking to m ever since we broke up." I was ignoring him, I guess I wasn't strong as I thought I am because I can't face him.

"I'm not ignoring you, I was just busy with you know some stuffs." I answered I don't want him to know I'm ignoring him.

"what kind of stuffs?" he asked. Stupid nub who has lots of questions.

"You don't need to know." I said in a defense.

**(A/N Get ready for some mushiness. LOL! Here's the OOC part. Okay?)**

"I know I hurt you when we broke up and I promised that you'll be happy."

"Then why'd you break up with me?" I cut him off.

"It's….complicated."

"I knew it you never loved me." I said softly. I walked away and I tried to not look back.

"If this was a movie, what would be our ending?" I whispered absent-mindedly.

"It would be a happy ending." He whispered. I saw him smirking at me and I smiled.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry I broke up with you, I was so stupid for doing that."

"You should've said that 6 months ago and p.s. you really are stupid." I said and he rolled his eyes.

He slowly tilted my chin and looked into my eyes, we kissed. My eyes closed slowly. The kiss is short but sweet.

Maybe this was but with no scripts or cameras or whatsoever. I'm sounding like Freddie or Carly right now. No Chizz!

I heard my phone beeped. It's Carly.

"Sup Carls?"

"Sam!"

"What?"

"I told you to go here!"

"yep! We're on our way!"

"Wait, we?"

"yep! We. The nub is with me." Freddie rolled his eyes and I can tell the Carly is too.

"Oh, okay. See you later!"

"Laters."

I looked at Freddie the let's-race look. Then he nodded, we raced our way to Carly's. Yep. This is a movie and I'm loving it.

YIPPEEE! The story is finished! Listen to 'If this was a movie' It's AWESOME! And that's the song I used for this story.

Remember to review! Together we can end poverty.

Okay. Well I'm such a blabber mouth. I'll let you review now. BYEEE!

LoveLoveLove,

FearlessSeddie


End file.
